The Echo
by Signorina-L
Summary: Rose becomes the Echo erasing what she can of the Bad Wolf from the universe.


The air is colder than I would like, my breath comes out in shadowed clouds. I didn't dress for this type of weather, but there's nothing more for me to do than just to move on. Darkness all around, slipping through the cracks of empty corridors. All the doors are closed on this floor, and there's a banging that comes from down below. I can't breathe too loudly. If I do then this will feel like my own reality, but it can't be, it has to be a dream.

I'm slipping through unnoticed of whatever creatures these things are. They have no eyes, are hot blooded, and have long sharp teeth a long their mouths, or what might be a mouth. These creatures cry for blood to be spilled and use it for their 'art.' Their art must be beautiful in its own way, but I know that if it was something that you saw you wouldn't ooh or aah. If I hadn't seen so many things already I'd've thrown up. Luckily I did not.

I can hear a grinding noise as I pass under doorways, trying my best not to flinch as broken splintered wood sinks into my flesh. I should have never volunteered for this. I will probably be dead soon because of some decision made. So I hope. I try to have faith that I'm going to survive this onslaught of horror and ice creeping in my veins.

I push on trying to climb up the stairwells that are empty for only five minutes before I'm hanging on for dear life against three of these creatures. Long claws adorn their 3 fingered hands and 4 clawed feet. I'm bleeding, so I run. There's only so much I can do. Where is my help? Where are they?

I'm running. Running. Running. I guess this is why I've continued this mission and not pulled out. There are people counting on me now for finish this and – Oh, I've missed running.

I see my outlet as three creatures become five and then nine. There are too many for me to defeat by myself. I'm going to have to be clever. Think clever. On the dark. Mmm. The darkness is sinking in from blood loss. I have to be quick, come on brain, think, fire those synapsis. I've got a plan, but it involve breaking some windows and fire. How can I start a fire in here. Mmm. I see old computers, I hear the electricity pouring through the wires.

Oh yes. I've got this.

I hide in a dark corner, hoping that barring some small doors shut that I'll have enough time to start a fire. Or anything, maybe think of plan B while I'm in action. A groan leaves my mouth and I bite my tongue. Stay awake, stay focused. Come one. I can do this.

I rip apart a live outlet and try to gather the energy in my hands working its way into my core. I feel the Bad Wolf in me awaken. There's a surge of burning pain and all is well. There's a wall of fire between me and the doorway where nightmares are trying to fight their way in.

I find another door and begin my way up the fire below spreading into what will be the ashes of sky..

There's fire in my veins, in my heart, in the ground I'm crouched on. I can feel the heat licking up my toes now. Whatever I've been feeling before is gone and in the end I find myself in front of their mother beast. The only thing I can certainly think of for a suitable name. She is not guarded and really I'm not sure I can even call this thing as female.

My hands are covered in my own blood and I know that if I force enough energy from the Bad Wolf into this creature and fuse my blood to hers it'll kill her. Can I do it? Oh yes I can. Should I? No probably not, the Doctor would have given them a chance. But I'm not him. I do not do chances like that, nor will I ever again.

I gag as I let my cells turn hers into the ash like the building around us. A building that has Bad Wolf Industries written across its gleaming windows. The creatures and screaming in the dark, and sirens blast into the atmosphere. I hold onto time for as long as I can burning up my insides and trying to erase Bad Wolf across the Universe where it causes more harm than good.

At a time I created life, I created myself, I healed a man that bears the weight of the universe on his shoulders by choice. I was lost, then found my way back and then I was left trapped in a parallel world not quite unlike my own. But then that world started to die again because of me and I couldn't stop it.

I have become like the Doctor, the man I fell in love with and I doubt he would recognize me. I don't live forever, but I burn myself through time every moment I use the Bad Wolf. I've been a long time longer than I should have, if I was normal, but I'm not anymore. Genetic changes and all.

I let the building around me burn to its foundation before I let myself leave, letting go of time I'm forced back into another time, another place, but back in my own original world and I'm not sure how I ended back here but so far… So far everything has been a bit according to plan, at least the guideline of it. That's all that matters.

I've committed genocide in the Doctor's place, I've burned planets to the core, I've caused a flurry of set backs for many of the worlds out there because I know what they're up to, what they'll do and some of it has to wait.

My name is Rose Tyler, the Valiant Child, Bad Wolf. I'm erasing my creation from the universe where it causes bad things to happen, rewriting come legends of memories long passed down. I'm becoming the Echo. Mmm. Yes, that sounds good. I have yet to meet the Doctor in so long, but if I ever did I wonder…

I take the time to heal and find out where I need to go next. There are rare days that I sit still somewhere, so much to do and I feel that there is never enough time and the Universe just keeps expanding and doesn't stop.

I sigh into the time vortex and scream in agony because the burning never truly stops. The fire in me grows brighter every time I do this. The darkness grows there. I know I'll meet the Doctor again one day. Maybe we'll hold hands, key in lock style as it always was as I die and vanish away into molecules across time and space.

The Doctor and the Echo across the universe. The stuff of legends.

**I don't own Doctor Who. Just an idea of writing though. **

**Let me know what you think. All feedback is welcome you know.  
**


End file.
